


Miracle in December

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond
Summary: I wrote this in English class, and i'm proud of it.Its about a boy who had a bad break up and he missed her so much.





	Miracle in December

It was a cold night. the worst day of his life. The girl he had loved, broke up with him two days before Christmas. The snow fell on the ground, creating a soft blanket. His heavy boots crunching in the snow forming harsh dents. His name was Chanyeol (Chan for short). Chan parked himself on the park bench on his way home. The snow seemed to fall slower. To his surprise he thought he saw her, the girl he loved, (y/n), was here. Or so he thought. He reached out to touch your delicate face until a gust of wind blew you away. You disappeared. You were never there. He lifted his lifeless body and carried on walking towards his house. His house seemed more empty since you weren't there.

As he opened the door to his house he saw his fireplace lit. He edged towards the well lit room and saw Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, what are you doing here?" asked Chan, choking back tears. "I heard from Kyungsoo, that you were going through a bad break up, so ideally i came here to help duh."remarked Baekhyun. Chanyeol sat next to him and something must have broke inside him because he suddenly burst into tears. Tears streamed from his eyes. Sorrow filled the room. "Baek-Baekhyun, she broke up with me and i dont even know why." Chanyeol stuttered. "Chanyeol you know what she is like she over reacts allll the time she will get her senses and realize what she has done and then she will soon come right back to you, no worries." Baek said as he punched him on the shoulder. A ring came from Baekhyun's phone. "Aish, the girlfriend needs me" he winked. Chanyeol walked him to his door and thanked him for his advise.

Chanyeol had dinner and went to his room. Life without her was too much to handle. After that thought, the tears came again. As if the ground caved in, he collapsed onto the ground, leaning against his bedroom door. His head in his hands as a single tear fell from his cheek. he had put on one of his favorite songs that usually made him smile. "neol saranghae you-ooh-ooh-oooh" he repeated.

The next day , Chanyeol suddenly woke up and remembered a special box that had all the things you and him had done together. He took out a picture of you. A smile rose up on his face. A sudden realization had struck him. (y/n) always loved to kiss under the tree they both had first met under. He decided to put the box of things there so she could find it.

Some time had passed and Chan had reached the tree. A distant figure emerged from behind. He turned his head and bounced face to face with the person. It was (y/n). He jumped back in surprise and asked "what are you doing here (y/n)?"

"no what are you doing here?" you asked him.

"i came to put some stuff here?"

"so did i."

You both smiled at each other.

"Look im sorry for whatever I did to upset you,"

"You still dont get it, do you?" you answered.

"what?"

"Listen, I still love you it's just I couldn't handle it anymore"

"What can't you handle? Please tell me!" Chanyeol grew impatient.

"I can't do this, everyone is always flirting with you and i dont get to be with you anymore and I know that you can't help it but im too lonely!" you admitted with a tear in your eye.

Chan turned away from you in disbelief.

"We could give it another try," he said as he turned to face you. But you weren't there. He looked further down the path in the woods and saw that you had passed out next to the tree. He hurried towards you and held you in his arms. He carried you to the nearest street and called an ambulance. 

At the hospital, the doctors took a look at you and started scans. Chan called all the boys to come as well. When they arrived the doctors results were in. "I am glad to say that she is fine as she only had a panic attack and passed out. But she will have to stay here for a day or two. You can go visit her if you want." Chanyeol was ecstatic and rushed to your bedroom. 

"Are you awake?" 

"Chanyeol?"

"Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better, look im sorry or all of this, I know I was being irrational so i was thinking can we start again?"

Chanyeol was shocked but he knew the answer already. "Yes, yes we can." he was so happy and so were you. 

" I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too Chanyeol"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Leave kudos for me? Would appreciate it.


End file.
